A Captured Heart
by twiobsessed2012
Summary: Edward, an introverted and lonely vampire has his heart captured by Bella a beatiful but quiet young woman who has no idea about how much her world is about to be turned upside down.
1. Taken

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I had watched her for a while now; I learned her routines and patterns before deciding to make my move. Bella was so beautiful, and I wanted her to be mine so bad. I knew she was very picky about who she went out with, and that right now she wasn't going out with anyone. I'm a pretty introverted type of guy; a nerd or geek some people might say, so I knew there was no way she would come to me on her own. Even though I'm a vampire and had vampire charms to use it wasn't what I wanted. That was why I had decided to do follow her and then steal her away at the first opportune moment.

I had planned everything out very carefully; it was quite easy for me since I was a vampire. My kind were instinctually stealthy and could easily go undetected unless we want to be. Bella's beguiling physical beauty was what first drew my attention; next was her exquisite sent. The third thing was how she behaved and treated the people around her, and the final thing was her brilliant mind. Yes, I was madly in love with Bella Swan; very much so to the point of being obsessed with her.

I have nothing but time on my hands and plenty of money, so I began making plans. I bought some land and built a house on it in the wilderness of Alaska. I designed the bedroom and bathroom specifically to keep her very comfortable for an extended period of time. She might resist being with me at first, but when she saw that I wouldn't hurt her she would be okay.

Tonight was the night I was going to take her home with me. I had everything ready. I had stocked the kitchen with all kinds of food; I had learned how to cook for her. I knew at first I was going to have to force her to stay with me, so I was prepared for that as well.

I waited outside her window until she was asleep, then I slipped inside. I didn't want her to wake up and gain unwanted attention, so I gave her a little shot of a sleeping drug. I waited until I could smell the drug throughout her body before I touched her. Once I was sure she wouldn't awaken, I picked her up and slipped out the window.

I got us to the SUV I had purchased and laid her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Once I was behind the wheel, I took off for our new home. Once I had her settled in I would come back and take care of her things, I didn't want anyone to become alarmed about her absence and file a missing person's report. I had it all planned out to make it look like Bella had decided to take off for parts unknown.

The drive to Alaska didn't take very long; only a few hours. Once at the house, I gathered at sill sleeping Bella in my arms and took her inside to the bedroom. I gently stripped her clothes off and put her in the middle of the king sized bed.

I had put fleece lined leather cuffs at each of the corners of the bed; I placed her wrists and ankles in them getting her in a spread eagle position. She looked so beautiful like that. Her skin looked so luminous against the black satin sheets. She was pale, but had a natural healthy glow about her. Her breasts were perfect; they were not huge, but full enough to fit your palm perfectly. They were pert and perky with peach colored nipples; her nipples were just the right size too. I couldn't wait to taste them.

Her stomach was flat and toned; her mound was bare all but for a very neatly trimmed small triangle of hair at the top of her slit. It was so sexy; I got hard just thinking about how she would taste. Her thighs were supple and toned; her legs were long, and I wanted to feel them wrapped around me as I pounded into her tight wetness. Now that I had Bella settled, it was time to make myself comfortable. I got off the bed and stripped off my clothes; I wanted to feel Bella's bare skin against my own. I had bought an electric blanket to put under the sheets, so Bella wouldn't be cold lying next to me.

Just before lying down next to her, I got the digital camera and snapped some photos of her; I wanted to show her at a later date how beautiful she looked. I snapped one of her face and whole body then I snapped a close up of her breasts and pussy. Once that was done, I lay down on my side and placed my head in the valley of her breasts and let my hand wander down her body to cover her mound and pussy. It was so warm there that I never wanted to move my hand from her. I took such pleasure in laying there listening to her heart beat and her steady breathing. I thought about all the things I wanted to do with her, and I became anxious to get started.

I had set up a video system; there was a camera in each corner of the room. I planned on showing it to her later. Soon Bella began stirring; she squirmed and wiggled under my hand, and I couldn't resist touching her. I pressed my hand gently against her pussy and my middle finger slipped between her lips. Bella moaned and rocked her hips; I felt wet warmth begin to pool under my fingers. I knew she was becoming aroused, so I began rubbing her more focusing on her clit. Her nipples grew to hard little peaks that begged me to suck them, so I did. The wetness between her legs was pooling faster now and my hand was gliding over her easily. Her scent was filling the room with a delicious aroma; I had to taste her nectar. I kissed down her body until my head was between her spread legs. I just looked at her first then I grabbed the camera and snapped a photo of her wet and glistening pussy lips. I wasted no time after that taking long slow lick up her slit. She tasted better than anything else I had ever tasted before even blood. I could drink from her forever. I licked and flicked her clit with my tongue before I plunged it deep inside her tight wet tunnel. I drove it in as deep and hard as I could making her cry out. I loved how her body was responding to me and the things I was doing to her. I kept tongue fucking her while my hands played with her tits. She wiggled and squirmed while she moaned loudly as I made her come. I lapped up greedily every drop of nectar she gave me. After I had made her come many times with my mouth, I placed my head back between her tits; I slid two fingers deep inside of her and left them there. I wanted to put my cock in her, but I wanted her to be awake and alert the first time I did that. I knew the first time I got my cock inside her I wasn't going to remove it anytime soon.

It was the early morning hours before Bella begin to awake. I was suckling on her tits when I looked up to meet her surprised gaze.

"Oh, my god! Who are you? How did you get in my..." she trailed off realizing she wasn't even in her own room.

"Good morning, my angel. My name is Edward. I took you last night and brought you to the house I built for us," I explained.

"Why did you bring me here and why am I naked and tied down? What rights have you to do this to me? I demand you stop molesting me and let me go," she said.

I kept sucking on her tits and began fucking her with my fingers; she moaned.

"You see, love, you don't really want me to stop. You even responded to me while you were asleep. I can show you later how much you liked me tongue fucking your pussy," I told her.

She lay her head down and sighed heavily.

"Why did you kidnap me and bring me here? Why me?' she asked in a tone that told me she was accepting her fate.

"I've fallen in love with you and want you for my own. I followed you and watched you for a long time and last night I knew it was time to make you mine," I told her while getting on top of her.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked. I found myself surprised that she wasn't screaming and struggling more than she was. I guessed she figured it was best to just go along with me instead.

I couldn't read her mind, so I figured she was thinking she'd come out better by not fighting me. After all she really didn't know what I was capable of. I would never really hurt her though. I loved her too much for that; she would realize it too at some point.

Once I was on top of her, I probed her sex with my cock. I slid it back and forth across her clit and through her lips. She made a hissing sound and her head fell back into the pillows.

"See, love, I'm going to make you feel so good. I want to spend hours pleasuring your body. I'm going to make you come for me over and over again until you pass out from exhaustion," I told her, as I slid my cock deep inside her.

She made a high pitched keening sound while her inner muscles contracted around me. I was buried to the hilt inside of her; it was indescribable how good it felt to be surrounded by her tight wet heat.

"Ahhhhhh, love, you feel so good. I have needed this for so long now. I knew it would feel divine to be inside of you. I'm not going to fuck you now, I'm just going to lay here like this for a while and enjoy feeling you around me," I told her.

She sighed again, but didn't fight; she simply accepted it. I enjoyed hours of being in her while I sucked and played with her tits. Sometimes it was hard to not move, but I kept myself distracted with her tits or by talking to her.

I explained about being a vampire and how I felt she was my mate. I told her about my life up until I met her and how lonely I was. Bella didn't respond much, but I knew she was listening to me.

"Tell me if you need or want me to move, love. I love being in you, but I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good," I told her.

"Okay, then please move off of me," she said.

" I need to come first and I want do it inside of you, then I'll let you rest while I make you something to eat," I told her.

"Okay," she answered with a sigh.

I began to slowly move inside her. I made short hard pumps until her juices were flowing again. Once she was good and wet again, I pumped faster and harder. I didn't use my full vampire strength, but enough that it brought us both pleasure.

"Ohhh, Bella, my angel you feel so good. Your pussy is so tight and hot. I'm going to come in you so hard and deep. I want you to scream my name when I make you come. I'm going to have to fuck you every day. I want you to feed me from your pussy and tits too. Tonight and many nights after, I'll eat your pussy until you pass out and even then I will not stop. I'm going to fill you up with my vampire cum; I'm going to put it deep in you every time and then I'll stay inside of you until I know your body has taken it all," I explained as I fucked her.

Whether she admitted to me or to herself, she liked what I was saying. Her body was hot and wet and pulsating around my hard member. I felt her walls tighten up and I knew she was close to her end.

"Yes, ohhhh fuck yesss, that's it, love tighten that pussy up around me. Milk my cock, show me how much you want it," I told her.

"Ughhhh, oh god what is happening to meeee! I don't want this, but it feels so good. Your cock hammering my pussy is making me coooooomme!" she screamed in release.

Her release triggered my own and I came hard flooding her tight passage with my seed. I was buried deep inside her when I released and it made her come once more. Afterward, I sank down and let my face rest between her breasts. We both were breathing hard. I kept deep inside of her until we had both come down and I was sure my release would stay inside her. I wanted to know my seed would seep into her body and my scent would mark her as mine.

"Edward, will you please let me up? You're kind of heavy and I'm kind of sore from having you inside me so long. Can I take a bath or a shower? I promise I won't try to escape," Bella told me.

"Of course, love. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that sooner," I replied, as I slowly pulled out of her.

Bella hissed as I slid out of her, I felt bad that I had made her sore because of my own selfish need to have her. I would make it up to her though. I got up and went to the bathroom; I began filling the huge tub with water and poured some bath salts in to help relax her. Once the tub was filled, I went back to the bedroom and released Bella from the restraints.

"Thank you,' she whispered as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

I knew it was safe to let her roam free because the way I had set everything up. I had the doors and windows set to open by a code that only I knew, so I wasn't even worried she would escape. I thought maybe she would learn to trust me quicker that way.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It had been a long day; I had kept myself busy taking care of Bella's affairs. People wouldn't become suspicious of her absence and report her missing now. I was excited to get back home to her; I had made her breakfast and then left her sleeping. I had kept her in the forefront of my mind all day; more than that, I kept thinking about what making love to her felt like. Being inside of Bella was the most incredible feeling I had ever felt.

Finally the last detail was taken care of and I was going home to my love. When I got in the house, I found her on the couch; she was asleep. It brought a smile to my face to see her looking so peaceful. I left her asleep while I went to the kitchen and made dinner for her. I wasn't sure how hungry she'd be, so I kept it simple by making her some vegetable soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Just as I had gotten everything on the tray, I heard Bella stirring. I quickly made my way into her.

"Evening, my love, I have you some dinner," I told her as I sat the tray down on the coffee table.

She gave me a small smile and began eating. She ate heartily which pleased me immensely.

"Thank you, Edward, that was really good," she complimented me and that made me smile.

I was completely amazed at how calm Bella seemed to be. Most people would be screaming and trying to get away from their captor, but Bella wasn't; she just seemed to accept the situation for what it was.

"You're most welcome, love; there is nothing I wouldn't do for you or give you, you only need to ask," I told her.

"So if I asked you to let me go, you would/" she asked softly while looking at me from under her long eyelashes.

It seemed as if she was afraid that I would explode into a fit of rage, like she was trying to not to do anything that would set me off. I admit that even though she had every right to say it, it still hurt me. I loved her and there's no way I'd ever do her harm intentionally.

"Well, except that. Bella, I know this is really weird and hard for you to understand, but I promise to make it as easy as I can for you. I love you and I will care for you. I'll make sure you have everything you need and anything you want, but I just can't let you go," I explained.

"I don't understand it at all, Edward, but I get the feeling that you are sincere despite the bizarre situation I'm in. It's not like I had that great of a life out there anyway," she said with a faraway look on her face.

I didn't really expect it, but she opened up a bit and told me a little bit of her life story. She was eight years old when her mother decided to up and run off with her father's senior deputy. He was young and had big dreams of being a cop in a major metropolitan area. They settled in Miami Florida. Once they were settled, her mother wanted to take Bella with her. The courts decided that Renee was not a stable enough parent and Charlie was given full custody of Bella.

Bella went on to explain that Charlie spent the next four years grieving the loss of his wife, but he eventually met someone and remarried when Bella was sixteen. The woman already had one child from a previous marriage; he was also sixteen He was always in trouble or causing trouble; eventually he was caught up in a meth ring and was sent off. Bella was left mostly on her own during that time. She worked hard to keep her grades up and ven graduated from school early. Once she moved away to go to college, she got a job to pay for her tuition and a place to live. In her second year of college she met Alec; too late she realized he was a lot like her step brother. By the time she realized this, she was left with next to nothing. She had to drop out of school, and move out of her nice two bedroom apartment in a good neighborhood to a crackerjack one bedroom apartment in a seedier neighborhood. That was really how I found her.

I was out roaming the streets late one night and I wandered into the small cafe where Bella worked. I was immediately captivated by her, and I made it a point to keep an eye on her. The more I observed her, the harder I fell for her. I began following her home to make sure she got there safely; then I would keep a vigil all night long to make sure she stayed that way.

The decision to take her did not come easy; it was not a snap decision I made lightly either. It was on one of those nights that I was keeping vigil outside her window that I heard thoughts and movements coming from below me. They were male thoughts; the tenor of them were not good. They made me murderously angry. It was Bella's ex boyfriend; he was there to try and get more money out of her. He had decided that if she wouldn't give it to him willingly, he and some of his friends would take it and

then make her pay for their trouble.

I knew I could have killed him and his friends, but I thought that taking Bella and making her mine would be the lesser of the two evils. At least I wasn't going to beat her and treat her like garbage.

Yes, I know that what I was doing wasn't all that much better, but at least with me she'd be well fed and live in relative safety. Those thugs wouldn't get their hands on her.

After we had been talking for a while Bella began yawning, so I knew she was tired. I wanted her again so bad, but I knew she needed rest too; I knew my needs and wants would have to wait for now.

"Ready for bed, love?" I asked.

"I am tired even though I haven't really done anything," she replied.

"It's okay, you're life has been turned upside down. I think it's allowed," I told her as I picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

Oce in the bedroom, I turned the bed down and placed her in it. I did undress her because I needed to feel her soft silky skin next to mine. She watched in silence as I took my own clothes off and climb into bed with her. Without a word only a resigned sigh, she turned on her side and faced away from me. It stung a little, but I understood why she acted this way. I scooted over to her and pulled her to me.

"I need to have you close to me, love," I whispered in her ear and placed a kiss to her neck.

Shortly her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out. I gave her several hours before I could no longer stop myself from touching her. I gently rolled her onto her back and pulled one of her legs over my own; she looked so beautiful spread open for me. I began letting my hand roam over her body. I palmed one perfect breast then the other. Her nipples responded instantly by tightening into hard little nubs; I loved it.

I couldn't resist the temptation of tasting them. I bent over the most perfect globes I had ever seen, and I must say as a mind reader I had seen many sets of breasts in the minds of men and women that I had come in contact with. I licked and flicked them with my tongue; I held their weight in my hand as I covered them with my mouth and sucked hard.

Bella moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around my head; she pressed me closer. I sucked as much of her tit in my mouth as I could; I relished the feel of it's warmth against my tongue. I decided then to try something different; I took her nipple gently in my teeth and carefully bit down then flicked it with my tongue at vampire speed.

"Ughhhhhhhh," Bella moaned loudly then began gasping for breath.

I thought she was going to wake up, but she didn't she remained asleep. I slowly slid my hand down her body to her pussy. My fingers glided easily over her mound and cupped her pussy; it was hot and wet there. Bella's whole body had responded to my ministrations. She had climaxed just from hand and mouth on her tits. I slowly and gently massaged her pussy lips then let my finger dip in between them. I played with her clit making her become even wetter. Bella began rocking her hips to the motion of my finger and making little gasping sounds. I knew she was close to her next release, so I focused only on her clt for a bit longer; I slammed three fingers inside her hard and fast and curled them upward hitting her spot. She came hard and woke with a start.

"Ugh! Oh fuck, Edward!" she exclaimed and fell back against the pillows.

She lay there trying to catch her breath as her walls were still clenching around my fingers.

"I didn't mean to wake you, love, but I couldn't help touching you. You're so incredibly beautiful and irresistible," I told her.

I was now as hard as could get and needed to be inside her. I leaned over and kissed her neck and chest while sliding my fingers out of her pussy; she let out a shaky breath, but didn't move.

'I'm going to taste you now, before I bury my cock inside of you," I told her as I rolled on top of her and kneeled between her spread legs.

She watched from above in silence as I bent down and took my first long lick from the bottom of her slit to the top. I flicked her clit with my tongue then closed my lips around and sucked hard on it.

"Agh!" she yelped and bucked her hips against my mouth.

I didn't want to cut her with my teeth, so I pressed down on her to hold her still while I went to work on her. I alternated between flicks of my tongue and sucking hard on her engorged bud.

'Ah! Oh my pussy! Fuck! Why the fuck do you have to make that feel so damn good?" Bella screamed as she twined her fingers in my hair.

I wished I could say it was because she really wanted me, but I knew it was really only reflex. I was glad though she wasn't fighting it though and was just going with the flow of things. She pressed my face deeper into her pussy making me moan deeply against her. She was suddenly coming again and I wasted no time burying my tongue as deep inside her as I could go. I whipped it around inside her, and I could feel her walls clench around it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuck, this is not supposed to be happening. I'm not supposed to be enjoying this, but I can't help it,'" Bella said as she came down from another orgasm high.

"I'm glad you're enjoying what I'm doing to you, love,' I told her in between kisses up her body.

She watched as I settled over her; her eyes fluttered closed and she hissed as the head of my cock came in contact with her very sensitive clit.

"What have you done to me, Edward? I've never been like this before. I've never acted so loose and wanton before in my life and I've certainly never used the word unless I was extremely angry,' she told me.

"I'm only doing the things to you that I have never even entertained the thought of doing to another woman, love," I told her looking into her eyes.

Her eyes grew wide at my admission, as a smile played with the edges of her lips.

'You mean until last night you were a virgin?" she asked.

"Yes, until I saw you, I never had the desire to be with a woman before, but you brought out that side of me. You made me want you that way and in every way I could want a woman," I explained as began rocking my hips against her.

"My god, Edward you are completely serious," she whispered.

"I am, love, and I can honestly say I will never want any other woman ever again. You are it for me,' I told her still holding her gaze.

She reached up hesitantly and stroked my face; my eyes closed of their own volition at the feel of her gentle touch. I had to hold back a whimper; I let my weight down on top of her but still kept it balanced so I wouldn't crush her petite frame.

'Why did you do all this, Edward? Tell me and be honest with me. At least then I can know what I'm dealing with," she said.

I knew I couldn't deny her anything; she had me wrapped around her little finger. I took a deep, but not needed breath and let it out then told her everything. Once I was finished, I laid my head down n her chest; she twined her fingers through my hair. A deep rumbling purr began in my chest. I looked up when I heard her surprised gasp.

'What um what was that?" she asked.

"That was me purring, love. It's what happens when a male vampire is in the company of his mate. It means I'm content you know like a cat," I explained.

I was almost afraid to meet Bella's gaze, but I had no choice when I heard the tone of her voice and felt her hand stroke my cheek again. When I looked at her, I was floored by the soft tenderness I saw in her eyes. No one had looked at me like that since I was a human child.

" I should feel afraid, and I should be angry at you because those would be the rational reactions to being taken by a stranger against your will, but I can't find it in myself to be angry with you. You actually saved me albeit in an unconventional way, but I can tell your heart was in the right place," She told me.

If I could have cried I would have. I kissed her hard and passionately and slid deep inside of her. We both sighed into the other's mouth; she brought her legs up and wrapped them around my waist then locked her ankles together. I felt her body take me even deeper inside her; I was in heaven.

I pulled out of the kiss knowing she would need to breath and kissed down her neck, while our hips rocked against each other.

"Ugh! Oh, Edward! So good, harder!" Bella cried.

I gave her what she asked for and pumped harder and faster; I could feel her walls contracting signaling that her release was close.

"Bella! fuck baby your pussy feels so good. I never want to leave it; it's so hot, wet, and tight!" I panted.

My own release was coming quickly as well; I could feel my balls tightening up. I was going to fill Bella's pussy so full of my seed.

"Edward, oh! ah! Your cock... so big... so hard...so deep in my pussy!"Bella exclaimed.

"Need to come, Bella! Can't wait! Come with me, angel, now!" I said as I slammed into her one last time.

"Ughhhhhh, yessss. Oh yeah... can feel you..." she trailed off as I released deep inside of her.

My climax was long and hard; it seemed like I wasn't ever going to stop. Every time her pussy contracted I released more cum in her. Finally we were both spent; I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us both over on our sides. Bella was already nearly back to sleep; without breaking our connection I settled in behind her and held her until she woke later in the morning.

A/N: Hey guys just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this story and send me reviews as well as putting me on alerts.

Also I don't know how long this story will actually be, but I know it won't be very long only a few chapters. I hope you all like it and enjoy reading it.


	3. Decisions and Discussion

After my admission as to why I took her, Bella seemed to relax and embrace the fact that she was with me. We spent our days talking and really getting to know each other. We found that we had so many things in common such as books, music and some tv programs. She had an extreme love of those detective and forensic shows. She also loved the fictional ones as well; NCIS seemed to be her favorite while Cold Case was a close second.

I became very fascinated by the way her mind worked; at times it was so analytical. She often solved the crimes before the investigators did; her mind was very sharp, and she was very observant. She asked me endless amounts of questions about my life before I met her and I answered them honestly. I wanted her to know all there was to know about me; I hoped one day she would return my feelings of love.

We spent our nights in bed. Even though Bella didn't initiate any of our intimate encounters, she never told me no; I loved that about her. I loved making her feel good;if it were up to me, I'd never leave her hot and wet tightness. Perhaps one day if and when she decides to become like me, I can make that fantasy come true.

After Bella had been with me for a month, she was more relaxed and open around me. She began to really blossom and shared her true self with me. I was overjoyed with the fact that she seemed to be beginning to trust me and really enjoy being with me.

I wanted to show her how much I appreciated it and that I trusted her too. I gave her the code to the locks on the house. One night after she had made herself dinner, she walked to the door and punched the code in. I stood watching her to see what she would do. She stepped outside for the first time since I had taken her. After a moment, she stuck her head back in and looked at me with questioning in her eyes.

"Go on, Love, it's your decision whether you stay or go," I told her.

I had been thinking about it more and more, and I knew it had been wrong to take her against her will. Sometimes when you love something as much as I love Bella, you have to set it free. I had decided I would leave the choice up to her and see what happened.

It would rip me to pieces if she decided to go, but I would respect her decision. I would always be in the shadows looking out for her though and doing everything I could to keep her safe.

I could hear her walking around outside, but I left her alone. I needed her to decide for herself without my influence shadowing her while she thought about what to do.

"Edward, will you come out here, please?" she asked quietly.

I was beside her in a flash; it was the first time she has actually asked for my presence. I took that as a good sign.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"Will you walk with me? I need to talk to you about some things and I'd like to walk while I do it," she told me.

"Of course, Bella; would you like me to show you around the property? I've been wanting to show you for the longest time; it's really beautiful," I replied.

"That would be nice, Edward, thank you," she said.

As we started to walk, she surprised me and took my hand of her own free will. If I'd had a heart that still beat, it would have been pounding out of my chest. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Edward, you and I both know that it was wrong for you to take me against my will the way you did, but now that I know why you did it, I understand it. I'm still coming to terms with that part of it, but I do know you really had my best interest at heart. I've never felt so loved and cared for as I have since I've been with you. I don't know why you picked me, but for some reason I'm glad you did, although I wish you'd just come to me and told me what you knew. I kinda sort of even understand though why you didn't when I think about it. I've made some decisions and I want you to know about them,' she explained.

"I'll be happy to hear any thoughts you have. What decisions have you made?" I replied although I was nervous to hear what she was going to say.

"I don't like how this all started because I don't like feeling like I have no control over my life, so I want you to take me back and I want to start again from the beginning. If you don't agree, I have decided that I'm going anyway, but this way would be better for both of us. I know you explained to me about us being mates and the mate bond and it even makes sense to me, somewhat anyway. I want us to be together, but I hve to feel somewhat in control to fully accept it. You know what I mean?' she said.

"Yes, I do know, love. I will be forever sorry I took that away from you to start with that I tainted our beginning by forcing you against your will. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Bella. I love you so much and there's nothing I won't do for you even if it means I have to set you free. It would kill me to be apart from you, but I would do it if that's what you wanted," I told her.

"Thank you, Edward, but that's not what I want. Maybe at first it was, but not now. Now, I just want us to go back to the beginning and start over. I don't mean I want to back to my job or apartment. I want us to leave here and go somewhere new together. I can't explain how or why, but I have come to love you too, Edward. I know a lot of people would say you've brainwashed me; that's not the case at all. You've shown me how much you love me by being willing to set me free if it would make me happy. I know now you will do anything to accomplish that, and I love you so much for it," she said.

"You're right, love; I will do anything you ask of me," I replied.

"Then we start now with a clean slate; we will be equals in everything. I know you are a vampire and can't age, so I think it's only fair that I be your equal in every way including that.I want you to change me when I feel that I'm ready. Until that time, I want us to find a place to live and be together as a couple, not secluded from the rest of the world. I want to achieve my original dream. I want to go to college and graduate; will you be willing to help me do that?" she said.

"Yes, Bella, anything you want, love, it's yours. I'll even go to college with you if you want. I have more than enough money to last us dozens more lifetimes, we won't ever have to worry about that. We can do whatever you want. You'll never have to work if unless you really want to, although, I hope you'll allow me to provide for you at least enough so that you won't have to spend so much time working that you can't enjoy life. I want make choices for you ever again though. Whatever we do we will decide together," I told her smiling.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately while I twirled us around in circles. Bella broke away from the kiss because she needed air, but then she broke out into louds peels of laughter. It was the most glorious sound I'd ever heard other than her cries of passion when were being intimate.

A/N: Hi guys. I'm sorry that I'm a day late with the update, but the weekend was really busy and I didn't have time to get this out until today. I promise I'll try to do better by being on time next week. Thanks for your time and patience. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, so leave me a review.


	4. Preparations

We had just finished making love for the fourth time since she'd admitted she loved me and wanted to be with me. For some reason Bella always was quiet afterward, but it wasn't an awkward type of quiet; the look on her face was always reflective, like she was in deep thought. I always tried to stay quiet during this time, so I wouldn't disturb her. I knew she would share her thoughts with me when she was ready; I would simply be contented by being able to hold her in my arms. She also had a habit of using her finger to trace patterns over my bare chest and stomach. I loved that; it felt good because she was still shy about making any moves.

"Edward, I've made up my mind where I want to go from here," she said.

"Alright; you tell me the pace and we will go whenever you want," I told her.

"I want to meet your family if you have any; do you?" she said.

"Yes, I do, love. I haven't seen them in a long while, but I have kept in touch with them since I've been gone periodically. I would love you to meet them, and I know they will love you," I told her.

"Where are they?' she asked.

"Right now, they are living in Chicago. I own the house I lived in as a child there. Esme, my mother since I was turned has a degree in architecture and interior design; she restored it to it's original glory shortly after they moved back there. It's a beautiful place; I would love for you to see it. I'd like to share all of that with you," I explained.

"When can we go?" Bella asked.

"Well as far as I'm concerned we can make plans to leave immediately; we can even leave tonight if you so choose. We can drive down to Seattle and stay at a hotel, and do some shopping for both of us, then go to the airport purchase tickets, and be on our way. Does that sound good to you, love?" I asked.

Bella smiled a big bright smile then pounced on me and gave me big smooch on the lips.

"That sounds wonderful, Edward; let's go!", he exclaimed then jumped off me.

I chuckled, as I caught her when she almost tripped over her own feet. I drew her into my arms and we entered the bathroom together. After a shower, we dried off and got dressed; we packed what few clothes we had with us, then I locked up the house, and soon we were on our way.

By the time we reached Seattle, Bella was tired and in need of sleep, so I pulled into the Alexis Hotel. It was fairly close to the airport and shopping district. The rooms were luxurious and spacious; one of the amenities was the spa facility. I wanted to really treat Bella to all the things she'd never had before.

"Oh my god, Edward! This place is gorgeous; are you sure this is not overdoing it just a bit? I mean we're only going to be here for a day maybe two," Bella said.

"For you, my love, nothing's over the top; you deserve nothing but the very best. Please, let me treat you as you deserve to be treated. Let me give you everything I can to show how much I love you and how much you mean to me; will you?" I asked.

I had meant what I told her; I'd give her whatever she asked for. I'd never take the choice away from her again, but I hoped she would let me spoil her and treat her like the queen she was.

"Yes, Edward; I'll accept whatever gifts you want to give me and be thankful for them, but mostly thank you for understanding that I need the choice to be mine no matter how minor they may be,' she told me with a smile.

"I meant it when I said that I wouldn't take any choice away from you again, Bella; I want to make you happy in whatever way I can. I want to be worthy of your love, and be the man you can be proud to call your own," I told her.

Tears formed in her eyes, but none fell; she reached out and caressed my cheek, and gave me the sweetest, most tender smile I had ever seen on anyone in either of my lifetimes.

"You made a mistake, Edward, but you're forgiven. You are more than worthy of my love, and I am very proud to call you my man," she told me.

"Thank you, love; you'll never know how much that means to me,' I replied.

Soon we were checked in and settled in our suite; Bella had ordered room service. While she was eating, I ran a bath for her or us, if she allowed me to join her; after she was finished, she came and found me.

"That looks very inviting; perhaps you had something in mind, Mr. Cullen?' Bella asked with a playful tone to her voice.

"Only your comfort was in mind at the time, love, but if _you_ had something else in mind I would certainly wouldn't object," I replied.

That was the first time she had really made any effort to initiate anything between us; I was ecstatic.

"Ohhh, I might have one or two things in mind, if a certain gentlemen would be so kind as to help me,' she said.

"Edward Cullen, humbly at your service madame; what is it that I may have the utmost pleasure to assist you with?" I asked, bowing to her.

She burst out in giggles, and it was not only cute, but it was sexy. When she finally stopped laughing, she instructed me to take her clothes off and help her in the tub. I did it gladly while waiting for further instruction. After she was settled, she told me to strip and join her; again, I did it gladly and without hesitation.

Once we were both settled, I picked up the wash cloth and began washing her neck, shoulders, and back. The moans she let out were awakening a certain part of my body and driving me insane; I knew she could feel it pressing against her ass and lower back.

"Would that be a big hint that you are needing attention as well?" she asked.

"Only if you choose to take it as one, love" I replied.

Without saying anything, she reached back and curled her fingers around my hard member, and began stroke it. I couldn't help the hiss that came from me. Her touch just did something to me that I couldn't explain.

"Oh god, Bella, I can't even begin to describe how good that feels," I whispered.

"You like that, do you?" she asked.

"Yessss," I answered.

"Well let's see what else I can do that you might like. Sit on the edge of the tub," she told me.

I did as she asked not knowing where her boldness came from, but I loved it. She got to her knees then reached up and slid her arms around me neck and pulled me down to her. She gave me several tentative chaste kisses before tracing my lips with her tongue; I opened my mouth to her probing tongue. We moaned when our tongues met and caressed each other. The sliding of our tongues together was slow and sensual; after awhile she pulled back for air, and I kissed my way to her earlobe; I gently suckled it before moving down below it to the tender flesh of her neck.

Bella took that time to explore my chest and abs with her hands; she pinched my nipples with nimble fingers making me hiss. It felt good, but her tongue flicking them felt even better. While her tongue was busy pleasuring the upper half of my body, she used her hands to explore and stroke my cock and balls. The pleasure I felt was apt to make me lose my mind, but nothing compared to the feeling of her hot ,wet mouth on me for the first time.

I had to grip the side of the tub to keep from falling off; she'd caught me by surprise by taking my length in her mouth. I had seen this in other men's mind before and knew from their thoughts how good it felt, but feeling it or myself was beyond anything I could have ever expected.

"Ah.. Bella.. your mouth..so hot.. so wet..so good," I gasped out.

She moaned around me, sending vibrations through my member and body. If a vampire could pass out, I would be on the verge of doing so. The pleasure only increased as she took me deep in her throat and swallowed around me.

"Bella! oh fuck, shit, damn! gonna make me cum... gotta stop, love," I managed to tell her.

She only sped up and concentrated on the head while using one hand to stroke my length and the other hand to massage and gently tug on my balls.

"Belllllaaaa," I screamed her name as I let go.

She took every single drop I gave her and took it greedily. When I was done, she cleaned me off then pulled away. There was a look of satisfaction and pride in her eyes, when she met my gaze.

"Where? How?" I couldn't get my thoughts to come out in a complete sentence.

She had completely turned my vampire brain to mush. I pulled her to me and buried my face in her neck. I held her like that until I could get myself together again. When I was somewhat normal again, I picked her up and took her into the bedroom; I laid her down on the bed and climbed in with her.

"You're awfully quiet, Edward," she said.

"You've completely blown my mind, love. I've never experienced anything like that before. You managed to completely scramble my vampire mind with that wonderful gift," I told her.

She beamed up at me.

"So it was good; I did it right?" she asked.

"Right? Love, I can't even begin to tell you in words how you made me feel just now. You did something to me that I never dreamed was possible for any man much less a vampire. All I can say is thank you a million times," I replied.

"You've made me feel so good that I wanted to try to make you feel good too," she told me.

"Bella, just being with you makes me feel good all the time, but I have no objections anytime you want to do that again,' I told her.

I moved on top of Bella; she spread her legs for me. My hardened length lay against the wet heat of her body. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and rocked herself against me. We both moaned and let the pleasure overtake us; Bella climaxed a couple of times before I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her, so I took her again and again until she fell asleep in my arms. I untangled our limbs from each other,and pulled her back to my chest then wrapped my arms around her. I held her close while she slept. When dawn woke her, we got dressed and went down to the dining room for breakfast.

After breakfast, we were going shopping. While Bella ate, I bought our plane tickets and contacted my family to let them know we were coming.

"_Yes, Edward,we are all prepared and ready for you and Bella; we are all so excited to meet her," _Alice told me.

"Good and thank you, Alice; we'll see you soon. Give my love to everyone, bye," I replied and hung up.

Once Bella was finished eating, we took off to shop for out trip.

A/N: Sorry I'm a day late again this week but some storms came through and the power was off it threw me behind. Anyway here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it. Please R&R!


	5. The Cullen Family

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The shopping trip didn't take too long; Bella didn't let me spend too much money on clothes for her. I didn't spend too much on myself either because I knew once we got to Chicago Alice would be waiting to take us shopping again. She was just like that; shopping was just her thing, as was dressing each member of our family. I made sure to warn Bella about that, so she wouldn't be blindsided by the force that was my sister. I didn't want her to feel like her choices were being taken away again.

Bella said she would be willingly to go along with it, but only up to a point. She didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, but she also said until we decided where we were going there was no need to buy up a lot of needless things. I had to say I was in agreement; I promised Bella that if Alice got out of hand I would handle it.

We were soon boarding the plane that would take us to Chicago. We were able to get First class tickets on a non stop flight. We'd only be in the air just over three and half hours. I had arranged to have a car waiting for us at the airport to take us to my childhood home.

I was nervous, but it was an excited kind of nervous. I knew my family would adore my Bella, even though they weren't exactly happy with me. Of course, I had come clean about how Bella and I had gotten together. Esme and Rosalie had threatened to flog me. Alice was only a touch less angry, but only because she'd already seen what was going to happen. It still made her angry at me though, but because Bella had forgiven me, she did too. At least I knew my family knew everything about what happened, so I didn't have to be concerned about that.

Once we landed and got off the plane, we claimed our luggage and went to get in the car. Once on the road, the closer we got to my childhood home, the more nervous Bella became.

"Edward, are you sure your family is going to like and accept me?" Bella asked.

"Bella, my love, I am more sure of that than anything else other than our love for each other. They have waited a very long time for me to find the one I was meant to be with and settle down," I assured her.

"I believe you; I'm just so nervous. I want them to be okay with the fact that you chose a human to settle down with, she replied.

"They are more than okay with it. I'll admit they were quite displeased with how I went about introducing myself into your life, but they are very happy to know you are with me," I told her.

"Are we almost there?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, angel; we will be pulling up to the house in another five minutes," I answered.

After turning down one last street, we soon stopped in front of my childhood home. I turned the car off and got out; I walked around to Bella's side to open her door. Before she exited the car, my family was filling up the front stoop. They were all smiling, as Bella and I made our way up the walkway to them.

"Oh, you're finally here!" Alice exclaimed, as she made her way to us.

She grabbed me and hugged me, then she did the same to Bella. I winced fearing Bella's reaction to Alice's greeting, but as always Bella surprises me and returns Alice's embrace.

She then took Bella's hand in her own an led the rest of the way up the walk and into the house.

Once we were inside, the rest of my family introduced themselves to Bella and assured her how happy they were to meet her and have her here.

"Bella, would you like something to eat or drink? I have some snacks prepared for you in the kitchen," Esme said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, but I'm fine for right now," Bella replied.

"You are quite welcome, dear; please, feel free to call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen was Carlisle's mother," Esme explained.

"Thank you, Esme; I just have to tell you that your home is beautiful. Edward. I can only imagine what it was like for you to grow up here,' she said giving me a tender look.

"It was wonderful to grow up here; I'm glad to be able to still have it especially now that Esme has added her touch to it," I told her.

"I do hope you're pleased with everything I've done, Edward; as you can tell, I've added to its size a bit to be able to accommodate our family, but I tried to keep it as original as possible. I hope you like what I've done," she told me.

"I love what I've seen so far, so I'm sure I will love what else you've done as well, Esme," I replied.

We sat and talked for awhile, then Bella joined Esme in the kitchen while they prepared a meal for Bella. After Bella had her dinner, she came back to my side; we spent the remainder of the evening with all of us catching up with each other.

It made me so happy to see my family and Bella together. She seemed so at ease with them; it was as if she'd always been a part of our family. Everyone took time to talk to her and ask questions about her life and childhood. I thoroughly enjoyed learning more about her; my family shared a lot of their own history in return.

"I have to say that I am utterly and completely fascinated by all of you and what you've seen and the lives you've lead," Bella said after Jasper had shared his story.

"It wasn't the lives we asked for, but we've all made the best of what we've been given, Bella. I'm quite amazed and fascinated myself, as you say, by you as well. I feel no fear from you at all though you sit in a room with seven vampires," Jasper told her.

"I guess it's because you all have been so kind and non threatening; it's easy for me to look past your physical being and see the people on the inside. It's what I would want other to do for me," Bella said.

I was bombarded with the thoughts of my family. If they didn't already love Bella, that statement would have done it. I knew without Jasper's that she meant every word she said from the depths of her heart and soul.

"Well it's impossible not see what a true gift you are, Bella. I can't say how thrilled I am to have you here. I had such high hopes Edward would day meet someone who would love him for who he is; you have exceeded those expectations by a long shot," Carlisle told her.

"Even though we had a rocky start because of the mistake he made, I can say with one hundred percent assurity that I do love him with all of my being. He may have went about it in the wrong way, but his intentions were good; that's what counts the most," Bella said while looking at me.

Her eyes were full of love and tenderness. I would never cease to be grateful for the gift I had in her.


End file.
